This invention relates to a novel dental burn-out post, and more particularly, to a method for preparing a dental cast post and core in a dental root canal procedure.
In conventional root canal techniques, it is generally practiced to form post-holes in teeth after which a dental pre-fabricated post is placed therein. Suitable examples of pre-fabricated posts include the products FLEXI-POST and FLEXI-FLANGE, manufactured by Essential Dental Systems, Inc. of South Hackensack, N.J.
Then, the dentist or dental practitioner builds up the core in order to create an umbrella-like configuration. Conventional core materials include composites, amalgams and glass ionomer cements. The disadvantage of this system is that the post and core are constructed from two different materials. As a result, different properties (tensile strength, modular elasticity, etc.) are present. Consequently, failure between the two interfaces in the system is facilitated.
Another technique includes the formation of an umbrella and is known as a cast post system. The umbrella, comprising a plastic post and a core made from an acrylic, is sent to a dental lab and east into a precious metal. Thereafter, it is sized to the root canal and then fitted therein. Once this is done, a final crown is placed over the portion (core and shaft) which has been cast.
The above technique is directed to the use of a cast post, which remains a viable technique for many dentists and dental practitioners. To date, however, there has been no easy standardized way to achieve a reliably predictable result. In other words, prior art systems failed to provide adequate stability, reliability and ease of use. When using a cast post system, the resulting coronal portion of the tooth does not adapt properly to the final cast. As a result, a pooling of the cement can occur and retentive failure of the final cast is hastened.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for preparing a cast post and core for a dental root canal procedure which is both reliable and predictable.